


Drag Me Down

by Moniposa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, i mean yakno, kinda i suppose???, like to the max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniposa/pseuds/Moniposa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impatient Leon and pious Corrin are at odds with each other at the dinner table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me Down

“So Xander, what plans - do you have for the rest of the day?” Corrin tried to make her voice as steady as possible, but it became difficult with the wandering hand.

She knew who it was of course, but it didn’t stop the jolt of adrenaline from shooting through her and her voice from hitching when their fingers began to scoot up the few skirts she had and began to caress her soft skin.

Xander didn’t really like to speak in front of others that he didn’t know well, but when he was prompted, it was as if his mouth didn’t have any sort of pausing mechanism.

"Well," he began. "I plan on starting a new training regimen. . ."

Corrin was grateful for the chatter so now she could slap away the wandering hand and steady her heartbeat. But it would only stay calm if she was constantly on the watch for the hand, not that she had any particular qualms about who it was attached to.

Even though it was revealed that Corrin wasn't the sister to her family, that didn't prohibit her from visiting them from time to time. She enjoyed having dinner with them when they had the time, but recently, it had been quite . . . difficult.

Next to her, she could hear Leo let out a huff of annoyance. Corrin gave a small smile, which Xander interpreted that it was directed towards him and continued his tale with more finesse.

He really needed to stop teasing her, especially in such a manner! Even though she still quarreled with the idea of she and her ex-brother pursuing any other sort of relationship besides familial, Corrin still couldn’t deny the fact that there was something else that was there. Especially when his fingers trailed from her neck to her collarbone, his breath on there making her shiver and when his eyes flashed to hers, she couldn’t quell the idea that she was attracted to him in a way that she had never been attracted to a man before.

 _How quaint_ , she thought sarcastically.

Still, she combated his advances who wasn’t as careful and morally just as she, and it sometimes just -

Oh, there was his hand creeping up her inner thigh again!

Corrin swallowed her shaky breath and lightly pushed his hand away again, shooting him a glare from the corner of her eye which he promptly ignored and he began to push around his vegetables with his fork.

They were sitting at the dinner table, the dining cloth covering a little bit above their knees which was why no one commented on Leo’s little jokery. They had been presented with a lovely lunch of boiled duck peppered with cloves, stewed trout, potato pie, smoked artichokes, comfits, and an avens and orach salad. To drink, they were offered the option of water and wine.

Even though Corrin could eat enough to feed a family, it was difficult to spear a slice of the potato pie with Leo’s constant touching and grasping.

As Camilla, Xander, and Elise began their own side conversation about Xander’s own uptightness and how he needed to take a ride into the country, Leo took full advantage of the distraction and wanted to see how far he could drag his hand against Corrin’s leg before she moved it away again.

He had gotten to the point where he snapped the waistband of Corrin’s undergarments before she stood up abruptly, her cheeks blushing a furious, unabashed red.

Eight pairs of eyes looked up at her, their words dying down and their eyes slightly widening in surprise at her outburst.

“I - I just remembered I left the candlewick burning in my room from when I was doing my studies,” she stuttered out, hoping they couldn’t see the shaking of her legs.

She murmured a quick “excuse me” before rushing out of the dining room and leaning against the door frame that led into the room and letting out embarrasing pants.

“What is ever the matter with my darling Corrin?” Camilla pouted. She could almost see her crossing her arms over her chest like an expectant mother.

“Do you know, Leo?” Xander queried.

“I haven’t the slightest clue,” Leo replied, pausing (to drink some wine, Corrin presumed) before he continued to scrape at his plate with his fork

_That little bugger._

Corrin wanted to go back in there and reassure them that she was fine (she wasn't), that she really did leave the candlewick burning (she didn’t), and that she could sit back down and finish the rest of her lunch with her family (she couldn’t).

Whenever she shifted her leg to go back into the room, her mind flashed with the memory of Leo snapping her waistband, and her breathing would come out ragged.

Until she could control herself, he wasn’t going to be allowed around her indefinitely.

Corrin was still leaning against the door frame when she heard Leo speak up again.

“I'd like to continue practicing with my spells; if you’ll excuse me.” Corrin could hear the scraping of the chair’s legs against the floor, which prompted her to leave now, right now.

Her hair flew behind her as she tried to speed walk out of eye and earshot, but not before Elise mused out loud, “What is it with those two?”

Corrin had been granted the small gift of picking up directions quickly, but she was at a slight disadvantage because Leo had lived in the castle longer than she had, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t outrun him if she tried. And she was at an even worse disadvantage because her body was still heated over Leo’s touch - gods damn him!

Her luck had gone from bad to worse when she was led to the wing that held the bedrooms; whenever Leo’s footsteps were within distance, she would maneuver her way into a separate hallway and eventually she was a ways away from where she had wanted to be, which were the front gates of the castle. At least outside on horseback she could stifle her urges, at least for a few hours.

But that damned Leo had cornered her to where he wanted, and she had turned her back to his footsteps - which were now close by - and she tried to reach for a door, any door, before Leo pinned her to one of the doors, one hand on the side of her waist, and the other cupping her cheek, his thumb caressing her open mouth.

“Corrin, why did you run out? You had everyone worried, you know,” he murmured, moving the hand that was next to her waist to actually grasp her waist.

Corrin did a sharp intake of breath, her heart beating erratically at the heat between her waist and his palm.

“Leo . . .” her tone was that of a warning: do not continue any further or you’ll regret it.

“It seems like I’ll have to teach you manners,” his voice dropped to a rugged murmur that made her shiver.

Leo moved his hands to push open the door (which led into his room of all places) and he quickly shut it and moved Corrin against it, crushing his lips against hers.

Breathy pants escaped her and she trembled against his touch, but she didn’t fail to respond to him, pushing her tongue past his teeth and she could taste the wine he had earlier.

She was able to ride her thigh against him and he groaned into her mouth, and he couldn’t tear off her armor and clothes fast enough.

Corrin had warned him that he would regret his actions towards her, but what she didn’t anticipate was that she might regret it as well. But she couldn’t think, not past the red wine that she could taste on her lips, nor the smell of honey that emanated from his skin.

He took up her entire mind, and now Corrin wasn’t sure if she even wanted to regret it at all.


End file.
